mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrean Dancer
(right) (left) |mane_color = |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark = A lime green, greenish-blue, and cyan rainbow on two clouds |image2 = Empyrean Dancer's Cutie Mark.png }}Empyrean Dancer is a pegasus who is the member of a large extended family of pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns. She is the middle child of Cinnamon Indigo and Velvet Rain. Her older sisters are Periwinkle Sparkle, Sleet Whirlwind, Rainbow Sunshine, Star Song, Melody Star, and Sunrise Quill and her younger sisters are Gem Strike, Fiesta Flair, Swirlypop, Cloudy Burst, Coronet Azura, and Lily Lightly. She is a member of the Elements of Hope and represents the Element of Vivacity. She works at the Weather Factory in Cloudsdale. Her rival is Snow Showers. She is in a polygamy relationship with Lucky and Mosh Pit. Characteristics and Biography Empyrean Dancer is a worker at the Weather Factory. She mainly works as a general manager, making sure all the machine are working properly. She is also in charge of making sure the workers really are working. With her super speed, Empyrean Dancer can reach fast speeds, but not enough to break the sound barrier like Rainbow Dash. She can, however, fly faster than most pegasi. Empyrean is secretly a Wonderbolts fan and idolizes Rainbow Dash. She wants to be fast just like her. Unfortunately, Empyrean Dancer suffers from depression. Despite having a bit of a poor outlook on life and can be depressing at times, she has the talent to cheer up ponies if they're feeling down, even if it's on the expense of her self-esteem. She's trying her best to take better care of herself and feel better about herself. Personality Empyrean Dancer is an extroverted pony and always happen to make new friends. She is open-minded and confident about socializing with others. She's good-hearted and always has the best intentions for other ponies. However, she isn't confident about herself. She feels like she's a terrible pony, but she has friends to reassure her that she truly does have a purpose in helping ponies be happy. Empyrean Dancer is often lighthearted in terms of humor and a perky pony. She is hyper and can even be considered annoying by some ponies, but she tries her best to not let them get her down. Her talent is cheering up ponies and she is excellent at doing just that. This makes her warm-hearted and an empathetic pony at heart. Empyrean Dancer is the Element of Vivacity in the Elements of Hope, as she is a lively and energetic pony. She can give ponies much more positive by just being there with her bubbly personality, cheering them up and helping them keep going. Backstory Empyrean Dancer is part of a large extended family, with pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies alike. She was born from an earth pony named Cinnamon Indigo and a pegasus named Velvet Rain. She is the 7th child and the middle child out of her entire family. She had a decent childhood, if not just average. Nothing really exciting. Empyrean Dancer strived for something more and to make her more excited about life. So, she signed up for Cloudsdale Flight School. Empyrean Dancer was bullied in flight school because of the strange patterns on her. Her father was a pinto pony, so she inherited that trait. When she was bullied by a group of fillies, a whiteish cyan pegasus stood up for her. That pony was Snow Showers. Soon after, Empyrean saw the same pony sad outside the school. She cheered her up and made her laugh, earning her cutie mark. Their friendship was abusive, however. Snow Showers would criticize and belittle Empyrean into doing what she wants. She would soon apologize for her behavior afterwords, but the cycle of abuse kept going. Empyrean Dancer noticed how Snow Showers did not fulfill her promises and they soon had a falling out, leading Snow Showers to announce her as Empyrean's enemy and left. Snow Showers has had a grudge on her ever since. Directly soon after, Empyrean Dancer had a depressive episode, regretting lashing out at Snow Showers as she was her only friend, despite said friend being abusive towards her. Snow Showers was the one that lead her to earn her cutie mark. She began to believe her talent was a joke and useless. She feel into a deep depression. One day, Empyrean Dancer and her family took a vacation to Manehattan. This is where she met Lollygag Puff and Coco Pommel. Lollygag Puff became friends with Empyrean Dancer and Empyrean was able to show her true self to her. Lollygag Puff helped Empyrean Dancer gain her confidence again, causing her to exhibit her true traits; her passion for making ponies happen. Empyrean Dancer realized her true talent: cheering up ponies and making them happy. Empyrean Dancer gave Lollygag Puff her nickname "Puffyaloo" and she has kept the nickname ever since. Puffyaloo moved to Ponyville to continue to be friends with Empyrean. Returning to Manehatten with her newfound confidence, Empyrean Dancer met Lucky and his boyfriend Mosh Pit. They became friends and, eventually, started a polygamy relationship with each other. Empyrean met Bright Bassline through Mosh Pit and Bright Bassline introduced her to her other friends, leading to what is known as the Elements of Hope. Relationships Trivia *Empyrean Dancer is the 7th child in her family, out of a total of 13 children, thus she is the middle child. *Empyrean Dancer replace two characters from the original Elements of Hope: Surprise and Eris Equinox. Her traits came from both ponies. *There is rumors that she is related to Pinkie Pie, but both ponies denied said rumors as they are from different families and hardly know each other. *She's polyamorous. Category:Elements of Hope Category:Pegasus Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters